The Pantheon
by kaboy1
Summary: Organizations are usually deadly. This one is no different. After deciding to create greek gods, they will stop at nothing to get the genes in Jared's and Roy's head. Collab with a friend. Will try to get chapters out at least once a week. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Roy**

I've been running perpetually for seven years now across deserts, plains, and rain forests. I knew they were getting close but I didn't know they were here until it was too late. As I traversed across the freshly wetted ground in the stricken rain forest I noticed for a fraction of second a small insignificant object about the size of a small acorn. As mesmerized as I was by that object I was jerked back into reality as my life was in grave danger. Before I could step another step or think another thought I was shot in the neck by a dart about the size of a grape. Realizing it was a sleep dart I quickly pulled it out but it was already too late. The drug was kicking in. My escape failed. The last thing I remember doing before I fell into unconsciousness was grabbing the shiny rock, putting it into my mouth and swallowing it knowing it would be safe. Because they'd have to go through me to get it. My mind then fell into a dark sleep.


	2. Jared

I sighed, it was going to be a _long_ day, somebody started chasing me and I couldn't even bring my T.V.! I looked back again and sped up, the character behind me was catching up.

The day started out okay, I slept in, watched T.V., then went back to bed. Then the roof flew up into space. Then someone jumped down like one of the superheroes and took out a pistol. I didn't wait to see what'd happen after that.

I ran and bent over low. I heard a quiet puff of air and felt something whizzing above my back. My eyes widened in panic and I started to zigzag across my lawn.

Ten feet. I ran a little faster. Seven. I heard the pounding of the guy's feet behind me. Five. I could here his breath now and I couldn't wait. I dove for the safety of the bushes and made it just in time. I had to keep going. I heard the blonde guy randomly muttering to himself, "Kronos isn't going to be happy if we don't get Hades." He stopped to think for a moment, still looking for me, "he's caused so much trouble I just can't wait for the brain dissection." I thought about that for a second. I don't really like blood and I _really_ don't like dieing.

I got up and started running. I sighed, it was going to be a _long_ day, somebody started chasing me and I couldn't even bring my T.V.!

I jumped over a log and dove into some bushes, then blondy ran past me. I shifted a bit to ease the pain of the poke of the branches, then blondy ran past. I got up as soon as he was out of sight and started running back to my house, hoping that the T.V. was still working.


	3. Roy

I'm Roy Matthews, the common nerd, in Elesqare Junior High, head of the mathlete team and the prime target for being teased and bullied. My life wasn't the easiest one. I'd be woken up by my older jock brother who would do the most insolent of things to irritate me whenever I was around him. Like drop a platter of mud on my face when I would sleep in or give me a wedgie when I would say something annoying. Sometimes I wonder how my motives would change if I was the older brother. Of course, right now I was unconscious. Lying tied up in a camp.

I woke up to the smell of burning plastic. What could possibly be burning? As I sat up, I snapped back to my senses. I was in a dimly lit room with oddly yellow painted walls. There was something odd about the room. On the wall there was in big green letters PANTHEON. I wondered what that could possibly mean. I was in a bed that looked like a stretcher in a hospital but this definitely wasn't a hospital. As I shuffled to get up a I heard muffled, incomprehensible, voices speaking just outside the hall. Just as I was going to try and get out of the stretcher the door swung open.

A intimidatingly tall man strolled in "Yourrr awake." He said in the most peculiar accent I had ever heard. "We werrre getting worrried that the NR put you into a comatose. We wanted you to be awake when the procedurrre begins."

"A procedure? What procedure?" I ask, a little too harshly.

The man stared me down a said in a glare "The equatorr procedurrre."

I gulp partly on instinct but mostly on how he wasn't glaring at me but at my stomach.

"The object that you swallowed," he paused dramatically. "Is coming out."


End file.
